Toadal Drama Island Episode 5 Guns and Men
by ILVGwebmaster
Summary: The fifth script of my former video series, Toadal Drama Island. A crossover between TDI and Mario. If I get enough positive reception I'll post the rest of the episodes after 11.


Toadal Drama Island Episode 5 "Guns, Fruit Punch, and Men"

1. Lakitu: Last time on Toadal Drama Island, our campers took the drama to a

whole new level and fought in a traditional martial arts tournament. After a few epic battles and many, MANY, epic failures, it came down to a three-way fight to the finish. Mario vs. Diddy vs. Petey. During the fight, Diddy left a banana in the ring, which Mario inevitably slipped on, losing the challenge for the team. However at the campfire ceremony, Mario saved his life by using an immunity mushroom, which was given away by Petey. With Mario immune, Diddy was sent home!

2. Toad: Are the campers man enough for this next challenge? Find out right here on Toadal. DRAMA. ISLAND!

(Opening theme plays)

(Begins with Iggy in the forest)

3. Iggy: -Sigh- Tranquil and majestic nature, how I love thee!

(Confessional)

4. Iggy: I LOVE this Island! I have so much alone time with nature! Well… I usually have alone time anyway… Nobody really talks to me here…

(End)

5. Roy: HEY NERD!

6. Iggy: AH MONSTER! –Punches Roy-

(Confessional)

7. Iggy: I. PUNCHED. ROY! I'M SO DEAD!

(End)

8. Iggy: Oh my gosh! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please don't tear off my legs and feed my body to your evil bunnies!

9. Roy: -Sniffle, Sniffle-

10. Iggy: R-Roy?

11. Roy: -Breaks down Crying-

12. Iggy: He's… Crying…?

(New scene; Yoshi, Lemmy, and Ludwig are in the cabins)

13. Ludwig: Glad that monkey's gone! Now I can keep my giant pile of bananas for another bribe!

14. Lemmy: Who, other than monkeys, would want a huge stack of bananas?

15. Roy: -Cries heard from a distance-

16. Yoshi: What is that GODAWFUL sound?

17. Lemmy: Roy?

(New scene, whole team surrounds Roy. Note: Roy is crying throughout the scene)

18. Peach: What happened here?

19. Iggy: He… HE JUST JUMPED OUT OF NOWHERE! I got freaked out, okay?

20. Everyone except Roy and Iggy: YOU PUNCHED ROY?

21. Ludwig: I understand this now. Roy beats on Iggy so often that he now sees him as the weakest person on the face of the planet. But now Iggy has brought him to his knees, therefore making him superior to Roy. Roy now believes he is now the hunted, and Iggy is the hunter.

22. Steve: Uhh… English please?

23. Ludwig: Basically Roy feels inferior to Iggy

24. Daisy: Oh…

25. Steve: I assume she still doesn't understand.

26. Yoshi: Hope it doesn't affect his physical game… He's our strongest player!

27. Lemmy: Hmm…

(Confessional)

28. Lemmy: If Roy is weak… He's kinda useless to us… So if we lose this challenge… This'll be me and Iggy's best chance to get rid of him!

(End)

29. Blooper: Blibi blip ble bleats ble blup blell bleel blebber!

(Translation: Maybe if he beats me up he'll feel better!)

30. Roy: F-Fisssh… DON'T HURT ME!

31. Blooper: Blees blan

(Translation: He's gone.)

(New Scene; In Main Lodge)

32. Toad: What's wrong with him?

33. Roy: -Whimper-

34. Peach: Iggy destroyed his manly soul.

35. Toad: Ah. Makes sense. Anyway, it's challenge time!

36. All campers except Roy: Aww!

37. Toad: HEY STOP COMPLAINING! I FEED YOU LOSERS!

38. Trooper: Do we really need to make another joke about how gross the food is?

39. Toad: Just about as much as we need to break the fourth wall again…

40. Larry: It's pretty much pummeled into submission…

41. Toad: Today's challenge is… Capture the flag!

42. Bowser: Lame.

43. Toad: WITH GUNS!

44. Bowser: Woot!

45. Toad: You'll each have a base. Your goal is to keep your flag from being taken by the other team. In your base you have a large supply of weapons and ammo. Guard your flag with all costs because if it is stolen and brought to the other base your team loses! Also if you die you'll be sent to the rest zone for one minute, after that minute you'll respawn back in your base!

46. Mario: Anything else?

47. Toad: OH yes, one last thing! Since the Killer Koopas are down a member and because he just wants more screen time, Master Chief will aid them in this challenge!

48. Petey: YAY! GREEN SPACE DUDE IS BACK!

49. Master Chief: That's right! The chief is BACK, BABY!

(Confessional)

51. Steve: Chief will definantly make up for our current lack of manliness due to Roy turning into a sniffling baby.

(End)

(New scene; Screaming Shy Guys in their base)

52. Birdo: Let's break open this ammo closet like Yoshi's door at 3:30 in the morning!

(Awkward Silence)

53. Everyone but Trooper: Uhh…

54. Trooper: Or ya know, we could just open it…

(Opens closet; It's empty)

55. Everyone: IT'S EMPTY?

(New scene; Killer Koopas in base)

56. Master Chief: Let's see what we got!

(Opens closet and tons of weapons spill out)

(New scene; Toad and Bobei are sitting in a room)

57. Bobei: I have a feeling I did something wrong…

(New Scene; Screaming Shy Guys base)

58. Dry Bones: What the heck? How are we supposed to win now?

59. Mario: It's fine you guys! We have a 500-pound flamethrower on our team!

60. Bowser: Hey! I resent that!

61. Boo: That wasn't actually an insult, Bowser. There's literally a Pyro over there with a giant flamethrower!

62. Pyro: -Muffled speech-

63. Larry: Besides, Dad's more of a 700 pound flamethrower anyway!

64. Bowser: YOU ARE SO…. Right…

65. Dry Bones: Seriously guys! Let's get our stuff straight! If we want this game we need to figure something out!

66. Boo: Well all we need is to hide our flag well and we can't lose!

67. Birdo: Don't worry guys; I'm an expert hider, so much experience…

68. Mario: -Ahem- Yes, just take it and go!

69. Birdo: YES! –Runs off-

70. Dry Bones: Now we just gotta make a plan to steal their flag…

(New scene; Killer Koopas Base)

71. Petey: GUNS! GUNS! BWAAA!

72. Master Chief: Let's calm down, Piranha of the stars… We shall all get a weapon!

73. Peach: I like solving things without violence!

74. Iggy: Plus when I shoot them the gunpowder burns my tender skin!

75. Master Chief: Woah woah woah! You guys don't like guns?

76. Ludwig: Nor do I. Quite savage contraptions if I do say so myself!

77. Steve: Don't really have arms… Kinda useless to me!

78. Daisy: I'm with Steve, even though I enjoy the taste of the fruit punch that squirts out of the people I shoot!

79. Steve: Uh… Ew…

80. Master Chief: So… None of you like guns?

81. Roy: -Sniffle- Blood… PAIN!

82. Lemmy: Seriously guys this is war! Survival of the fittest!

83. Master Chief: You can't just come here and expect that everything will be a walk in the part!

84. Lemmy: You need to be ready to break some skulls!

85. Master chief: It's time for the two of us to train your losers up!

(New Scene; Birdo is running around)

86. Birdo: So many places to hide… So little time…

(Looks at pole)

87. Birdo: Hmm… I think I have a plan… Hehehe…

(New Scene; Screaming Shy Guys Base)

88. Mario: So who'll be our spies?

89. Larry: Always chose the klepto as your spy!

90. Boo: I'll go too! And use my ghost powers!

91. Mario: Eh… I'll go instead. you can stay back and be our watcher… Shout if the enemy approuches!

92. Dry Bones: I'll help you with that!

93. Mario: Hehe course you will… Bowser, Wendy, and Morton… Stay here and Guard the base to make them think the flag is actually still here! Wario Bros., You'll come with us to spy and we can slow them down. If they try to leave their base.

94. Sheldon: What do I do?

95. Mario: Sit back and watch soap operas!

96. Sheldon: I SHALL DO IT WITH PRIDE!

97. Mario: Sure you will… LET'S MOVE!

(New Scene; Mario and Co. are spying)

98. Larry: There's a window up there! Somebody boost me up so I can see what they're doing!

(Everyone hoists him up, the Killer Koopas are training; "I'll make a man, out of you" plays)

99. Master Chief: Let's get down to business! To defeat… The koopas!

100. Lemmy: Did they send us daughters when we asked, for sons!

101. Master Chief: You're the saddest bunch I ever met,

102. Lemmy: But you can BET before we're through…

103. Lemmy & Master Chief: Mister, I'll make a man out of you!

104. Lemmy: Tranquil as a forest…

105. Master Chief: But on fire within!

106. Lemmy: Once you find your center!

107. Master Chief: You are sure… to win!

108. Lemmy: You're a spineless pale… Pathetic LOT

109. Master Chief: And you haven't got a clue!

110. Lemmy, Master Chief, Peach, and Ludwig: Somehow I'll make a man… OUT OF YOOOU!

111. Lemmy and Master Chief: We must be swift as the coursing river

112. Peach and Ludwig: To be a man!

113. Lemmy, Master Chief, Peach, and Ludwig: With all the force of a great typhoon!

114. Lemmy, Master Chief, Peach, Ludwig, Petey, Steve, and Daisy: To be a man!

115. Master chief and Lemmy: With all the strength of a raging fire…

116. Lemmy, Master Chief, Peach, Ludwig, Petey, Steve, and Daisy: Mysterious as the dark side of the moooon!

(Roy wipes his eyes and watches his team)

117. Iggy: I'm never gonna catch my breath!

118. Steve: Say goodbye to those who knew me!

119. Blooper: Bloy blas bli bla blool bloor blubbing blim!

(Translation: Boy was a a fool in school for cutting gym!)

(Larry and co. are watching)

120. Wario and Waluigi: This guy's got 'em scared to death!

121. Larry: Hope he doesn't see right through me…

122. Yoshi: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!

123. Everyone but Chief, Lemmy, and Roy: To be a man!

124. Cheif, Lemmy, Peach, and Ludwig: You must be swift as a coursing river!

125. Everyone but Chief, Lemmy, and Roy: To be a man!

126. Chief, Lemmy, Peach, Ludwig, Steve, Daisy, and Petey: To be a man!

127. Everyone but Chief, Lemmy, and Roy: To be a man!

128. Master Chief and Lemmy: With all the strength of a raging fire…

129. Everyone but Roy: mysterious as the dark side of-

(Roy stands up)

130. Everyone: The Moooooooooon!

(Music ends)

131. Roy: All right twerps! Time to shoot some Shy Guys!

132. Yoshi: I'll go ahead and scout!

(Outside, Spying)

133. Waluigi: What's going on?

134. Larry: They just did a pepped up musical number and now they're coming to KILL US!

135. Mario: Wario, Waluigi, Go intercept them!

136. Wario Bros.: On it!

(Both run off, Larry and Mario fall since Wario and Waluigi were holding them up. New scene; Yoshi scouting)

137. Yoshi: No sign of anybody yet… I think we're good!

138. Birdo: -Exhilarated sighs from a distance-

139. Yoshi: Oh god! I gotta get out of here!

140. Birdo: Yoshi? IS THAT YOU?

141. Yoshi: Dear god!

(New scene; Dry Bones and Boo)

142. Dry Bones: This is nice… You… Me… Guarding a base from murderous Koopas… I like this!

143. Boo: Yeah, This is really fun! Hey Dry Bones… I have something I need to ask you…

(Confessional)

144. Dry Bones: This is it guys! She's finally going to tell me her feelings!

(End)

145. Boo: Can we be friends? Like… Best friends?

(Dry Bones sits there in silence)

(Confessional)

146. Dry Bones: Friend Zoned… FUUU-

(End)

147. Boo: You okay? –Gasp- you don't want to be friends do you? Oh my gosh! I'm so stupid! You're way to cool to be friends with me…

148. Dry Bones: -Holding back tears- Hehe. No Boo… That's not it… I'd love to be your friend…

149. Boo: -Phew- haha I was worried!

150. Dry Bones: D-do you really think I'm cool?

(Boo hugs him)

151. Boo: -Giggle- The coolest EVER!

(New Scene; Birdo is laying on top of Yoshi)

152. Yoshi: LET ME GO!

153. Birdo: Not yet Yoshi… We have some… Hehe… Business to do…

154. Yoshi: NO! I need to find the flag so my team will win!

155. Birdo: Ohohoho… I have the flag Yoshi…

156. Yoshi: What? WHERE IS IT?

157, Birdo: I'll let you have it… If you can get to it…

158. Yoshi: What do you mean? Where is it?

159. Birdo: In one of my three holes… You gotta check 'em all to find it!

160. Yoshi: You mean your-

161. Birdo: Oh yes Yoshi… Hehe…

(Confessional)

162. Yoshi: I'M NOT SURE THIS IS WORTH EVEN 2 MILLION BUCKS!

(End)

(New Scene; Sammy the Luma is walking around the battlefield)

163. Sammy: Where the heck am I?

(Roy comes in)

164. Roy: ROOOOOAH! –Punches Sammy to the ground-

165. Bowser: Come at me bro!

(Roy shoots Bowser)

166. Wendy: HEY! HOW'D YOU LOSERS GET GUNS?

167. Master Chief: Cause we're just that FRICKIN' AWESOME!

(Master Chief shoots Morton and Wendy; Rest zone)

168. Wendy: This is SO unfair!

169. Bowser: There's no way we'll win!

170. Morton: Don't worry everybody! I left them a little surprise! –Evil laugh then starts uncontrollably coughing-

(Killer Koopas who attacked them are standing around)

171. Luigi: That's a grenade! EVERYONE RUN!

172. Iggy: The ticking noise seems more desperate than usual…

173. Steve: It's a GRENADE! RUN!

174. Luigi: Literally just said that…

(Grenade explodes and Kills everyone, Killer Koopas appear in Rest Zone)

175. Bowser: Woot!

176. Wendy: When did you get a grenade?

177. Morton: Correction! You mean how?

178. Wendy: Okay then… how?

179. Morton: -Whisper Whisper-

180. Wendy: What the HECK?

181. Bowser: How?

182. Wendy: -Whisper Whisper-

183. Bowser: Hehe. The audience has no clue what we're talking about

184. Lemmy: Seriously, How'd you make that?

185. Morton: Koopa family secret!

186. Lemmy: I AM part of the Koopa family!

(Morton punches Lemmy out)

(New scene; Birdo and Yoshi are lying on the ground side by side, Yoshi has the flag)

187. Yoshi: I-I goy it… Hehe Now I gotta ge-

(Birdo Grabs Yoshi)

188. Birdo: –Demon Voice- NO!

189. Yoshi: -Cries- OH my Gohohod!

(Mario and co. are at the Killer Koopa's base)

190. Larry: There's the flag!

191. Mario: GRAB IT!

(Wario and Waluigi grab the flag but it explodes)

(New scene; Birdo and Yoshi)

192. Yoshi: -Thinking to himself- I need to do something to convince Birdo to let me go so I can get out of here!

193. Yoshi: Hey Birdo I need to take a bathroom break!

194. Birdo: -Demon Voice- NO!

195. Yoshi: Okay…

(New scene; Rest Room)

196. Waluigi: What the heck?

197. Ludwig: It was booby-trapped, fools!

198. Wendy: So is like… Everyone dead now…?

199. Peach: Sheldon, Dry Bones, Boo, Birdo, and Yoshi are still alive.

200. Lemmy: But that means…

201. Iggy: BIRDO MUST'VE CAUGHT THAT POOR DINO!

(New Scene; Sheldon is watching soap operas)

202. Sheldon: WHAT? HOW COULD IT BE RALPH'S BABY? HE'S ONLY 12!

(Grenade explodes randomly and TV explodes)

203. Sheldon: No… -Grabs shotgun- Must… Break… SKULLS!

(Everyone is revived back in their bases)

204. Master Chief: Finally! Let's go get them!

(Screaming Shy Guys Base)

205. Mario: Quickly! Let's go get their flag!

206. Sheldon: -Runs Past- SKULLS!

207. Mario: Umm Okay…?

(Sheldon shoot all the Killer Koopas as he runs by. Sheldon sees Birdo and Yoshi. He shoots but Yoshi uses Birdo as a shield; Sheldon runs off)

208. Yoshi: YES! I'm FREE!

(New scene; Larry has the Killer Koopa's flag)

209. Larry: YES! Gotta get it to the base!

(Yoshi gets to the base with the flag)

210. Larry: Crap! If he gets the flag to the stand he'll win…

211. Yoshi: I'm going to need to put my flag back now…

212. Larry: Neve-

(Rest of the team reappears in the base)

213. Larry: Oh… Hehe…

(Everyone shoots Larry; Yoshi puts flag up)

214. Toad: -Intercom- Team Killer Koopas wins!

215. Killer Koopas: -Cheering-

216. Toad: -Intercom- As for the Shy Guys… Go back to camp and wait for elimination…

(Bowser's alliance is meeting in the cabins)

217. Trooper: So we vote Mario again, right?

218. Bowser: Can't wait to kiss his butt goodbye!

219. Wario: Why would you kiss his butt?

220. Waluigi: Homo.

221. Bowser: I really hate you guys…

(Mario pulls Sheldon off to the side)

222. Mario: Hey, I found this –Ahem- interesting video…

223. Sheldon: What do you mean, bub?

224. Mario: Let me elaborate –Pulls out video camera and plays video of him shooting Birdo and letting Yoshi go- You lost the challenge for us. YOU let Yoshi win…

225. Sheldon: Woah man I-I! I'm SO SORRY! PLEASE! YOU CAN'T ELIMINATE ME! I must protect the Princess!

226. Mario: You won't be eliminated… As long as you vote Birdo tonight…

227. Sheldon: But you're already on the chopping block… How do you plan on making it through this?

228. Mario: Have some faith friend… Have faith…

(Campfire Ceremony)

229. Toad: Alright! It's ti-

230. Mario: Wait just a second, Toad… I have a… Ahem… Video to show everyone!

231. Sheldon: -Whispers- No… He wouldn't dare…

232. Mario: Actually never mind… I'll save this for later…

233. Sheldon: -Phew-

234. Toad: Alrighty then! That was seemingly random and pointless... Time to hand out shrooms! First up is… Bowser… Dry Bones… Wendy… The Wario Bros…. Morton… Trooper… Larry… Sheldon… Two campers… one final mushroom. The last mushroom goes to…

(Shifts back and fourth between Birdo and Mario)

233. Toad: Mario.

234. Bowser: HUH? Where'd you get those votes?

235. Mario: That's a secret for me to know and you to find out once you're eliminated!

235. Bowser: Grrr…

236. Birdo: Aww… Alright… -Pulls down pants-

337. Everyone: Ewww!

338. Birdo: Tell Yoshi I'll be waiting for him!

339. Toad: Sure, PLEASE JUST GO!

340. Sheldon: Where'd you pull those votes from?

341. Mario: -Looks over to Wendy and Larry covered in gold and Morton sitting on top of a giant cake- Oh, nothing more than same old fashion bribing… Hehe

(Confessional)

342. Mario: So not only did I blackmail Sheldon into becoming my 3rd vote, but getting rid Birdo definantly scored me some points with Yoshi at the merge… I think I might be getting a nice foothold to victory!

(End)

(Ending Credits Play)


End file.
